O requebrar do pecado
by Akasuna no Luna
Summary: Ao som de Ricky Martin Ino demonstra seu desejado corpo numa dança sensual ao qual o seu quadril é o pouso para um dos piores pecados... A luxuria.


O requebrar do pecado.

**She's into superstitions**

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition**

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

_Ela é fissurada em superstição_

_Gatos pretos e bonecas vodus_

_Sinto uma premunição_

_Que essa garota vai fazer eu me apaixonar_

Me recordo dos seus olhos azuis que encaravam enquanto dançava salsa com seu parceiro em meio a um salão lotado de pessoas. Seus olhos e sorriso direcionados a mim enquanto a musica tocava.

Você ia de um lado ao outro permitindo o toque de seu parceiro de dança.

**She's into new sensations**

**New kicks and candle light**

**She's got a new addiction**

**For every day and night**

_Ela é vidrada em novas sensações_

_Novos Brinquedos e luzes de velas_

_Ela tem um novo vício_

_Pra todo dia e noite_

Todos notavam nitidamente que seu olhar era dirigido a mim. Se corpo parou em meio ao salão enquanto sorria sacana requebrando o corpo e me chamando para o salão.

Seu parceiro tentava voltar a dançar enquanto você vinha em minha direção.

Sua cintura fina entre minhas mãos e suas pernas ágeis se moviam juntamente a musica enquanto eu lhe jogava aos altos com a nossa dança. Seu parceiro já havia se retirado irritado vendo-nos tão próximos sem chance dele retornar a liderar.

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live the crazy life**

**Or she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

_Ela fará você tirar suas roupas_

_E dançar na chuva_

_Ela fará você viver a vida louca_

_Ou ela vai tirar a sua dor_

_Como uma bala no seu cérebro_

Seus passos me levavam ao hall de entrada do salão onde os olhos se dirigiram e para o grão final, a água caia fortemente. Seu salto se balançava e suas pernas iam em vinham enquanto as minhas lhe mostravam o rumo, eu te jogava para o alto e cheirava seu pescoço, numa dança mais do que sensual e desejável.

A loira eu estava completamente perdido em sua formosura, eu me enlouquecia cada vez que minhas mãos entravam em contato com sua pele desnuda da perna ou qualquer outra parte do corpo.

**Upside inside out**

**She's living la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**She's living la Vida Loca**

_De fora pra dentro_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho_

_E a cor de sua pele é única_

_Ela vai te usar_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

Ao final de nossa dança você me puxou a uma sala da qual agarrava fortemente meus cabelos e beijava com volúpia meus lábios. Suas pernas estavam enroladas em minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos apertavam suas coxas fortes e lhe sentavam na bancada daquela pobre sala, pouco observada por mim.

Você rasgava minhas roupas enquanto gemia em meu ouvido, você ria ouvindo a musica tocando fora da nossa sala, o que te deixava extremamente excitada.

-SHE'S LIBING LA VIDA LOCA.

Cantarolou gritando em meu ouvido enquanto rasgava minhas roupas e me empurrava para a parede onde começou a lamber e a beijar meu corpo.

**Woke up in New York City**

**In a funky cheap motel**

**She took my heart and she took my money**

**She must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

_Acordei em Nova Iorque_

_Num motel barato_

_Ela tomou meu coração e levou meu dinheiro_

_Ela deve ter me adormecido com uma pílula para dormir_

Você ria em voz alta quando eu arranquei sua roupa e puxei seus cabelos para trás para colocar minha língua em contato com a sua, eu queimava em êxtase por te-la tão perto de mim, por te-la tão ali submissa ao meu toque.

Lhe agarrei as pernas erguendo fortemente colocado-a novamente sobre a bancada enquanto beijava seu corpo, seus seios, o aquela simples parte do seu corpo que me deixava louco que me fazia querer você a cada segundo que passava. Duros e empinados do jeito que me excitavam.

Lhe arranquei a única peça de roupa que restava enquanto você retirava a minha.

**She never drinks the water**

**makes you order French Champagne**

**And once you've had a taste of her**

**You'll never be the same**

**She'll make you go insane**

_Ela nunca bebe a água_

_Faz-te comprar Champanhe Francês_

_E uma vez que você tenha sentido o seu sabor_

_Você nunca mais será o mesmo_

_Ela fará você pirar_

Sua boca tinha gosto de álcool se misturando com o sabor da minha.

Você gemia conforme eu lhe penetrava, sentia-lhe me arranhar conforme o prazer te inundava e te fazia delirar. A loira você me enlouquecia.

Agarrando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura lhe prendi contra a parede onde te fiz minha, lhe penetrava com força e varias vezes enquanto você cantarolava partes da musica tocando e gritando altamente o quão prazeroso aquilo estava sendo.

**Upside inside out**

**She's living la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**Living la Vida Loca**

**She's living la Vida Loca**

_De fora pra dentro_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho_

_E a cor de sua pele é única_

_Ela vai te usar_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

Você me fez ir ao chão enquanto se sentava em cima de mim, e chegava perto do meu ouvido.

-_She's living la Vida Loca.. _–Cantarolou em meus ouvidos enquanto lambia meu rosto.-

Seus quadris se mexiam em cima do meu membro já duro e ereto enquanto loira você ria alto e se puxava para frente e para trás minhas mãos agarravam suas pernas e seus seios, enquanto nossas intimidades entravam e saiam e se misturavam.

Você gemia alto e forte enquanto ia num vai e vem tremendo em mim.

Senti quando cheguei no Maximo de prazer e acabei por gozar e você novamente pareceu não se importar que aquilo fosse feito dentro de si.

Sua risada era alta e se misturava com a minha. A garrafa de tequila que você havia trago consigo estava virada em sua boca enquanto você ainda se mexia sobre meu pênis sem pudor algum. Você ria em voz alta conforme virava a tequila em meus lábios. Desgrudou sua intimidade da minha, e foi descendo sua boca até meu pênis.

Seus lábios quentes entraram em contato com ele me fazendo colocar a tequila para fora de meus lábios ao sentir aquele momento.

Sua boca ia e vinha em meu membro enquanto eu começava a gemer e a rir.

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live the crazy life**

**Or she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

_Ela fará você tirar suas roupas_

_E dançar na chuva_

_Ela fará você viver a vida louca_

_Ou ela vai tirar a sua dor_

_Como uma bala no seu cérebro_

Você riu quando em me contorci chegando novamente em meu êxtase, e logo se levantou procurando suas roupas. Levantei-me junto um pouco debilitado por causa do meu momento atrás e lhe agarrei por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço e colocando meus dedos em sua região intima e enquanto sentia você jogar seus cabelos louros para trás enquanto agarrava meus cabelos curtos e ruivos. Sua risada era alta se misturando com a sua voz cantarolando a musica enquanto suas pernas se abriam. O cheiro daquele corpo me enlouquecia aquele pescoço aquelas pernas tudo nela me embriagavam, seu riso histérico me excitava mais e mais. E logo você me empurrou a parede e sua língua entrou em contato com a minha novamente.

**Upside inside out**

**She's living la Vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Living la Vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Living la Vida loca**

**Living la vida loca**

**She's living la Vida loca**

_De fora pra dentro_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho_

_E a cor de sua pele é única_

_Ela vai te usar_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Vivendo a vida louca_

_Ela está vivendo a vida louca_

Você riu se separando de mim e indo pegar seu vestido, eu ri vendo você o colocar de forma sensual e descolada passando pelas pernas grossas, sua calcinha sendo colocada de forma que me mostrasse que quando fossemos embora você me deixaria ter você em meus braços outra vez, seu sorriso aumentou conforme eu recolocava minha roupa. Lhe puxei para meus braços quando terminei e te beijei de forma intensa.

**-Se começar não vou conseguir parar!**

Ela você me disse rindo enquanto saia dos meus braços.

**-Venha Gaara temos uma dança a terminar.**

**-Como quiser Ino...**

Respondi sorrindo enquanto voltávamos ao salão e novamente dominávamos a pista de dança, ela sorria e novamente sentia suas pernas tocando em mim, e novamente naquela noite me senti excitado por uma loira descabelada suada mais completamente perfeita.

A como ela me enlouquece.

**Yoooo \õ/**

_Bom primeira vez que publico alguma fic aqui no então se fiz algo errado perdoe-me, meu inglês não é la grande coisa então eu tentei._

_Bom essa fanfic está postada no AS também então não se assustem se virem por la =]_

_Obrigada a quem leu e quem gostou._

_Beijokas a todos e até as futuras postagens *o*_


End file.
